The present invention is directed to reefer sweepers and the like. The term reefer sweeper has general application to a device for cleaning, for example, grooved floors in trailers. In this respect such trailers have their floors grooved which provides hills and valleys so that air may circulate at the floor level whereby the heated and refrigerated products are protected when being shipped. During the course of using such trailers, the floors naturally become dirty. This is particularly important considering government regulations that require, for example, the interior of a trailer to be free of foreign odors, debris, etc.
The most common method of cleaning used for such a trailer is for the trucker to use a common household broom or garage type push broom. Because of the irregularities in the floor surface, however, these brooms are not effective. An alternative method of cleaning is to bring a trailer to a facility equipped with high pressure steam to thoroughly wash out the trailer. This latter alternative is quite costly and time consuming particularly when considering the travel and waiting time required during which the trailer can obviously not haul cargo. Accordingly, such a cleaning process is generally used only if the trailer is extremely dirty or has a particularly objectionable odor. A further disadvantage with such process results when the trucker is dispatched to a shipper immediately following a delivery to some consignee but cleaning or recleaning is a requirement before the load can be carried.